Another Side Of His Beautiful Rose
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Roller Brawl gains a mermaid tail under unusual circumstances and wonders how Blaze and her daughters will take it. Done as a request for robotman25. :)
1. Chapter 1

**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

 **A/N: A jo is a short staff that is half the length of a bo staff and is usually used in pairs, though just one can be equally effective too.**

* * *

 **Another Side Of His Beautiful Rose**

Roller Brawl spun around, practicing some new moves with her skates. Blaze was out on a mission with Wildfire, Fryno, and Small Fry and would be back later.

Rachel was training Chain Reaction, who was teaching her some swashbuckling moves. She followed his moves as best she could, actually catching on fast as it was very similar to her karate training when she practiced with jo staffs. "Have you had this kind of training before?" The Tech Swashbuckler Sensei asked her.

"Similar," she admitted. "Back in the real world, I study karate and Sensei likes to have us practice with jo staffs."

"Ah," he said with a smile. "I was wondering how you knew the positions instinctively."

The Tech Portal Master chuckled bashfully, which made Chain Reaction chuckle before he gestured they continue and he showed her another manuever, one that she did her best to follow.

Spellslamzer was sitting nearby, reading a book and writing down a new spell to practice, but also keeping one eye on Rachel and Roller Brawl as they trained. He did like to watch them as they trained to take down bad guys.

But while he was paying attention to them, he didn't see Crystal sneaking up quietly behind him, watching him closely to make sure he didn't catch her right away.

The seven-year-old waited for the right moment and jumped up, landing on the tall Spell Punk's back. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed out loud.

A loud squeal that he would vehemently deny ever came out of him later on left Spellslamzer's mouth and he shot out his hands, a powerful burst of magic flying from his outstretched hands. Rachel saw one was heading right for her and Chain Reaction. "Look out!" She cried warningly, dropping the wooden swords she had been practicing with and dropping flat to the ground. Chain Reaction quickly did the same and the magic flew harmlessly over their heads.

Roller Brawl, who had her headphones on and hadn't heard Rachel's warning cry, turned to do a pirouette when she felt Spellslamzer's wayward magic hit her. It knocked her down and into the pond that was nearby.

As quiet settled over the area, Rachel and Chain Reaction stood up and found Spellslamzer looking at the pond where Roller had disappeared into with wide eyes. Even Crystal was concerned. "What happened to Roller?" She asked.

"I think my magic might have hit her," the tall Spell Punk said in worry.

Splashing caught their attention and they went over to the pond to find Roller Brawl trying to get to shore, but was apparently struggling. "Ugh! Why can't I kick my legs?!" She asked.

"Hold on, Roller," Rachel said, activating her telekinesis as she was worried the skater was hurt. A gold bubble gently surrounded the Undead skater and lifted her out of the water, to which everyone saw why she couldn't kick her legs.

"Holy cow!" Chain Reaction said in shock. "She's got a mermaid tail!"

"Whoa," Crystal said in awe.

Spellslamzer looked horrified. "Oh, dear," he said.

Rachel turned to him. "Spells, what spell were you working on?" She asked gently.

"I was writing down a new spell to practice," he admitted before looking at the book he had been studying. "It was a spell for turning someone into a mermaid for a short period of time."

"Looks like it works," Roller said ruefully before looking at him hopefully. "Can you reverse it?"

Her gentle request helped him to calm down a bit. "I'll try," he said and took a deep breath, sending some more magic her way.

But to their dismay, he was unable to reverse it, but according to the book, the spell would wear off at sundown and depending on how strong it was and how long it was before sundown, it was possible that the person who the spell was cast on might be able to call up a mermaid tail whenever they wanted.

"So, I could go back and forth you mean?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Seems that way," Spellslamzer said. "Roller, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Spells," she said forgivingly.

"It was my fault," Crystal said, hanging her head in shame.

The tall Spell Punk picked her up. "Ah, little one, it was just an accident," he said reassuringly. "You were practicing stealth and I didn't detect you this time."

Rachel nodded. "But maybe be a little more careful next time," she said gently.

The little girl nodded, vowing to herself to be careful if she was sneaking up on Spellslamzer in the future.

Roller was still shocked, although she was getting used to her new tail, but she then had a thought. "What will Blaze think if he sees me like this? Or Flare and Viola?" She asked in horror.

"I think Blaze would still love you regardless," Chain Reaction said reassuringly. "From what I've seen, he's head over heels for you."

"That he is," Rachel said in agreement. "He might even join you for a swim, Roller."

The skater nodded slowly. "Okay, but what about my daughters?" She asked.

"Mommy!" Came a familiar happy squeal and they turned to find Flare running towards them, giggling as she just managed to escape getting caught by Night Shift, who currently had Viola in his arms, though she was squirming while giggling.

Spellslamzer chuckled as he moved aside so that Flare wouldn't crash into him in her haste to evade her grandfather and they watched as the little one jumped into the pond and into her mother's arms, giggling.

Night Shift chuckled. "Just like her mother and grandmother," he said, pretending to be gruff about it, but they all knew he was amused.

"Just think at how she'll leave the boys eating her dust when they try to chase her," Rachel said with a smile.

"And I'll personally bite any boys that come near her," the boxer said firmly.

Roller Brawl giggled. "Oh, Daddy," she said. "Still overprotective."

"Of course," he said, smiling. "I wouldn't be a good father if I wasn't protective of my family."

Everyone smiled before Flare saw her mother's new tail. "Wow! Mommy, you have a tail!" She exclaimed.

Roller held up her tail for all to see. Even Viola was surprised. "Pretty," she said, her eyes wide with awe.

And it was pretty. Roller's new mermaid tail was pink and sparkly and had a very light shade of gray overlapping the pink, almost like a shadow. The fin was also pink and had a ring of coral and lace around the end with skull shapes on it.

Crystal smiled. "I think Blaze will like it," she said.

"I think so too," Rachel agreed.

"Think I'll like what?"

The Tech Portal Master let out a startled scream at the voice that was suddenly behind her and her scream startled Spellslamzer, who jumped about a mile with Crystal letting out a surprised yelp of her own and Chain Reaction pulled out his swords quickly while Roller Brawl jumped in surprise, as did her daughters and Night Shift.

Blaze chuckled. "It's just me," he said.

Rachel gave him a dirty look. "You did that on purpose," she said as she fought to keep a smile off her face, but found that was impossible as she knew her friend had simply come up behind them with no intention of startling them.

"Daddy!" Flare exclaimed happily, running up to her father. Viola happily echoed her sister's cry and Night Shift handed the little one to her father, who hugged both his daughters.

"Hello, my little sparks," he said with a smile.

"Daddy, Mommy's got a tail!" Flare said excitedly. "A mermaid tail!"

Blaze looked at his wife, who looked a bit embarrassed, but brought her tail up for him to see. "Spellslamzer accidentally got me with a wayward spell," she said.

The tall Spell Punk looked sheepish. "It'll wear off at sundown and...Roller might be able to turn into a mermaid any time she wishes, as it'll be awhile until sundown," he said.

Blaze looked at his wife thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe we could go for a midnight swim then, my beautiful rose," he said.

She blushed hotly, making the others chuckle.

Flare looked at Rachel in confusion. "Aunty Rachel, why would Mommy and Daddy go for a midnight swim?" She asked.

Thankfully, Rachel could be a fast thinker. "That's when the stars are very bright, as is the moon," she said. "It's considered very romantic to couples in love like your mom and dad."

Roller gave Rachel a grateful look for the explaination before looking at Blaze with a look that he knew well. "Well," he said. "I'm sorry to head out so quick, but I've been wanting to spend time with my girls lately and now that Kaos has been sent back to his lair licking his wounds, I'm going to take my girls on a picnic by the water."

"That sounds terrific," Roller said with a smile.

For the rest of the day, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master watched his wife as she did all sorts of tricks with her new tail with their daughters watching and swimming in the shallow water nearby. He then jumped in, catching his wife around her waist, making her giggle as he held her close.

"You actually look cute as a vampire mermaid," he said to her.

She smiled. "You like it?" She asked.

He nodded. "It's another part of you for me to love."

Smiling sweetly at him, she kissed him and he returned the kiss, proving that he loved every side of his beautiful rose.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sundown had arrived and Roller Brawl and Blaze had just put their daughters to bed. "Sweet dreams, my little ones," the female skater said soothingly.

"Sleep tight, my little sparks," Blaze said, smiling as he and his wife sneaked out. Rachel smiled as she saw them.

"Go on," she said. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks, Rach," Roller said gratefully.

It had been after the lovely picnic that the Undead skater had asked the Tech Portal Master if she'd be willing to watch over Flare and Viola while she and Blaze went for a midnight swim. The blonde-haired woman had agreed and now smiled as she watched the two lovers head out before she turned back to her book, feeling a familiar hand on her right shoulder and turning to see her lover beside her. "Hey, Magna," she said.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing her. "The kids all alseep?"

She nodded. "And deep in dreamland," she said.

He chuckled and went over to sit on the other side of the couch, pulling her in for a kiss, which she accepted as they cuddled together, keeping an ear out for the kids, but they were sure the kids would sleep soundly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside..._

"Come on," Blaze said with a smile as he led Roller to the ocean where they all went swimming often. He indicated to the water. "We'll have to travel by water for a bit."

Giggling, she transformed into her mermaid form and leapt into the water, swimming around him as he stepped into the water and called up a Leviathan, getting on its back and holding on as it swam out to the sea. Roller Brawl kept pace with it, smiling when she saw they were heading for a small island that had a hut on it. Blaze had found it one day and they had taken a look, but found it empty. Master Eon mentioned how the hut had been there for a long time, but was now mostly abandoned.

Arriving at the island, Blaze dismounted from his Leviathan, letting it fade into the ocean before feeling some water splash him and turning to see Roller looking at him with a mischievous look. "Come in, my flaming fire," she said with a giggle, diving down underwater.

Smirking, Blaze dove under himself, looking around for her and finding her swimming in front of him. He swam after her, making her giggle as she swam away with him chasing her. Moments later, strong hands grasped her waist and pulled her back into familiar arms, making her giggle as her husband lifted her out of the water and carried her to the shore, going into the hut and closing the door. Setting her on the bed, Blaze gazed at his wife, marveling at her tail. "My beautiful rose," he said softly before kneeling down beside the bed. "Is it alright if I touch your tail?"

Roller Brawl smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Of course, handsome," she said. "You don't have to ask."

He smiled. "But I do, because I respect you," he said.

She gazed at him lovingly and lay back as he gently ran a warm hand over her tail, but no sooner had he done that, she began giggling and squirmed. "Blaze, that tickles," she managed to giggle out.

"Oh?" He asked before a smirk came to his face and he reached down both hands, gently running them over her tail, being careful he didn't hurt her.

A squeal escaped the skater turned mermaid as she laughed, squirming to get away from her mischievous lover, but was unable to as he caught her by the hips and gently pulled her closer to him, his hands returning to her tail and running over it lightly and playfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out. "BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZE!"

"Yes, my beautiful rose?" He asked teasingly, not letting up but watching her reactions. The moment she expressed any pain, he'd stop at once.

Roller couldn't escape him as she laughed before she managed to gently knock Blaze over onto his back on the bed and she pinned him down, a few giggles escaping her as she looked down at him. "Looks like my flaming fire was getting mischievous," she said teasingly.

"Oh, really?" He asked, giving her a smirk. "Shall I show my lovely wife how mischievous I can be?"

Before she knew it, he had gently pinned her down and his hands moved back to her tail, but this time, his touch was a little firmer, though still gentle, like a massage. Roller Brawl gasped at the sensation as she shuddered, making Blaze look at her worriedly. "Are you alright, Roller? Am I hurting you?" He asked, stopping his hands at once.

Smiling, she shook her head. "No," she said. "You're not hurting me. You never could hurt me, my flaming fire."

"Then, what were you feeling?" He asked, hoping she was feeling pleasure from his ministrations.

She smiled again at him. "It felt unexpected, but pleasant," she said. "I think my tail is very sensitive to touch, be they light, ticklish touches or loving touches."

Feeling relief that he hadn't hurt her, he suddenly noticed that Roller's tail began to feel dry. "Perhaps we should go out again," he said. "Your scales will dry up without water."

She tried to transform, but found it difficult. "My scales are feeling dry," she admitted before looking up at him. "Will you carry me, my flaming fire?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, my love," he said, carrying her back to the water. As they entered the water, they gazed up at the sky, which was full of stars and a small sliver of the moon.

Roller smiled as she swam around a bit before concentrating and her beautiful tail became legs again. "Ah, there," she said, swimming up to her husband now. He smiled as he gathered her in his arms, looking at her lovingly.

"You know, I was pleasantly surprised when I learned you could transform into a mermaid," he said. "I'll have to personally thank Spellslamzer for that wayward spell."

His wife giggled. "He didn't do it intentionally," she said. "He got startled by Crystal and the magic burst from him before he could stop it."

Blaze chuckled. "She's gotten better at sneaking up on her targets," he said.

"But of course," Roller Brawl said with a smile. "After all, she learned from the best. Starcast, Boom Bloom, and you, my flaming fire."

He chuckled again. "She is a good student," he said before smiling. "I think I'll thank her too for the wayward spell. She has been learning well and has mastered another kata with her shuriken."

The vampire smiled. "Rachel will be pleased to hear that," she said.

Blaze smiled back at her. "But for now, I want to take you into my arms and kiss you breathless, my love," he said, picking her up out of the water and holding her bridal style. "I want the stars and moon to witness my never-ending love for you."

She giggled. "Who knew I married such a romantic?" She asked teasingly before kissing him as he began walking out of the water and back into the hut. He returned the kiss, deepening it as he held his wife close, feeling her run her hands over his shirt-covered chest. He smiled into the kiss and gently pulled back.

"Who knew I married a lady who swoons at my touch?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh?" She said with a grin. "Then make me swoon, my wonderful husband."

"As you wish, my lovely wife," he said, kissing her as they both fell gently onto the bed, lost in each other's love.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
